


Secret Santa

by sugas



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas, M/M, pre carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugas/pseuds/sugas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is Simon's Secret Santa and eats a little too much sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenkxng on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ravenkxng+on+tumblr).



Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. What on earth had Baz done?

Snow knew, of course he knew. That Bunce girl had told him everything. 

Oh no oh no oh no oh no.

Baz knew there was no going back. No, there was only pretending nothing had happened. Baz just had to get out, wait until Snow was asleep and get back into their dorm and pretend nothing had happened the next morning. 

Naturally the catacombs where the best solution to let the situation cool down. 

Once arrived in his usual silent corner Baz sat down and rested his head in his hands, fingers in his hair.

He thought back to the previous afternoon, the afternoon that had officially ruined him.

It had all started fine. Some student thought the other students needed to feel the christmas and organised a secret santa this had happened a couple of weeks before and now it had happened. Honestly, most idiotic idea Watford had ever seen, and that includes accepting snow as a student. 

Anyway...everyone had to participate, even Baz. After a couple of objections he had gotten to be a secret santa for someone. And of course, with his damned luck, it had been Snow. 

He had told himself to give Snow some socks, maybe with some holes, a few stains.

You could say things hadn’t gone according to the plan. 

Baz had been in London for a day and if he was there anyway, he had told himself, he could go and buy Snow something too. 

Of course Baz couldn’t be seen in some cheap shop so he went into one of his favourite shops, with the idea to buy Snow some socks and drop them accidentally in the fire. When Baz was walking towards the corner, his eyes fell on something else. A cashmere sweater that was exactly the colour of Snow’s eyes. The colour blue was so dark and enchanting Baz had to look three times before he was sure it wasn’t just snow looking at him.

Two minutes later, Baz stood outside of the shop. In his left hand; a bag, filled with a beautiful sweater for a beautiful boy.

Baz cursed himself, he shouldn’t have put three sugars in his tea this morning, too much sugar always made him do impulsive things (at least, that what he likes to tell himself).

Baz bought an aero bar, mint of course. He bought another one after that, and one more. 

While eating his second bar he walked through the busy streets of London. His eyes fell on a small boutique. 

He knew what he was going to get Snow.

Half an hour later he walked out of the shop, two bags in his hand. One filled with the sweater he was absolutely not going to give to Snow, that would ruin everything. The other bag filled with a shirt that said ‘the worst chosen one’. Within half an hour, Baz had gotten it printed. This was perfect. Maybe Baz would add the other two aero bars, he didn’t know yet. 

\------------

When Baz returned to Watford after winter break, Christmas would be celebrated that same afternoon. 

Baz was nervous, nervous about Snow, about school, everything. He had considered skipping his first day but he was better than that, he told himself.

Stepping out of his taxi he felt his stomach tighten, Snow was there. He hadn’t seen Baz so he could still get away, he didn’t want to talk to him now, not even to bully. 

Baz walked in a steady pace to the gates. Just a few more step and he could go to his room. 3, 2, 1… Baz crossed the gate and his left arm shot up, the one carrying his trunk. How could it have gotten less heavy in a mere second?!

“Don’t worry that’s supposed to happen.” He heard from behind him. Snow and Agatha were standing there. 

“What do you mean?” Baz snapped.

“Your trunk got less heavy.” The girl said with her annoying sugar sweet voice.

“The Christmas gifts are automatically being transferred to the room we’ll be celebrating in.”

Baz froze, his trunk had lost more than just one shirt. He threw his trunk on the ground and opened it faster than he should, almost breaking the lock.

“What are you still doing here?” He almost yelled at Snow and the girl.

They both walked away while Baz rummaged through his clothes. The present was gone, but so was the sweater that he planned to kept for himself, it wasn’t even wrapped. His aero bars were gone, too. Those weren’t even supposed to be given to Snow!

\------------

Of course Baz had tried to get his stuff back but the teachers had just laughed and accused him of wanting to see his presents.

It was 4 p.m. and there was no going back. 

The entire while Baz bit his lip, moved back and forth on his chair, and refused to look at Snow, even when he got his present. 

Baz himself got a scarf, a grey one. He didn’t pay it much attention and continued tapping his foot on the floor. 

When the bell rang for dinner Baz almost fled out of the room, he didn’t want people to think he was behaving oddly but neither did he want anyone to talk to him. 

\-----------

During dinner, Snow sat together with the Bunche girl, the other one was gone. 

Baz couldn’t help but look at Snow. Happily chatting away with Bunce. Until one point when she nudged him, his smile disappeared and he look Baz right in the eye when the girl stopped talking to him. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Baz immediately went to the catacombs. 

\----------- 

Baz got out of the catacombs when his butt started to ache from all the sitting and headed to the dorm. Snow wasn’t there so he immediately headed for the bathroom and locked the door. 

He showered longer than he usually would and spent ages drying his hair and brushing it. Halfway his shower he had heard Snow’s bed squeak which meant he was there. 

After what had at least been an hour there was nothing more Baz could possibly do in the bathroom and he had to get to his bed so he could sleep. 

As quiet as he could manage Baz turned the doorknob and walked to his bed, not looking at Snow. 

Baz was almost asleep when Snow got up and went to the bathroom. Once again Baz’s heart started racing and making sleep no option, Baz prepared for a long night. He could always sneak back to the catacombs and spend the night there....

Snow got back and got under his covers while Baz put on some shoes. 

Almost had he gotten away, almost. 

When his hand touched the doorknob Snow spoke up.

“Hey, Baz?”

Baz wanted to keep walking so bad but he couldn’t, not when Snow was talking to him.

“Snow?” he said, with his back turned at Snow.

“I would have gotten you something more if I knew you’d spent this much on me.” 

Baz was frozen for a second, Snow was not laughing at him, or angry. Snow had gotten him the scarf.

Baz looked at the scarf, he had put it on his chair. He could physically feel his heart grow bigger.

“Baz?” snow asked. “Is something wrong?” 

Shit, Baz had forgotten to answer.

“Ye- yeah, of course, why would something be wrong, right? ha ha.” that was officially the lamest thing Baz had ever said.

“Because you haven’t moved for over two minutes.” 

“ah.” Baz turned around slowly. 

“If you don’t like it I can always refund it…” Baz wanted to cup Snow’s face and tell him how much he loved the scarf and how much he loved him so bad. Instead he mumbled the scarf was fine, he wanted to say he liked it but couldn’t get it out of his mouth. 

Snow nodded at Baz and got off his bed, “I’ll brush my teeth before going to sleep, g’night.” Snow was gone before Baz could respond, not that he was planning on it. 

\-------

“Are you asleep?”

“I was.”

“Oh, eh, sorry.”

“What is it Snow?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then why did you wake me?” 

“Sorry.”

Baz groaned. 

“Baz?”

“WHAT!?”

Snow pushed himself up and sat on top of his bed, facing Baz. He was wearing Baz’s shirt, ‘the worst chosen one’. Baz swallowed hard. 

“There’s this feeling…” He sounded so broken.

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because penny thinks I’m nuts.”

“And you think I don’t.” 

“I know you already do.” 

Baz got up to and sat across from Snow on his bed. He looked at the boy, a stripe of moonlight lit up his face.

“Have you ever been in love?”

This question took Baz off guard and he coughed loudly. 

“Excuse me?” he choked out.

“I want to know.” 

“Like hell I’d tell you that! What do you want Snow?” Baz tried his hardest not yell, but didn’t succeed. 

They both had stood up at some point and were chest to chest in between they beds. Okay, face to chest for Simon.

“I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH.” Simon yelled.

“WHAT TRUTH?”

“ABOUT YOU.”

“SNOW YOU’RE MAKING NO SENSE.”

“YOU DON’T MAKE ANY SENSE.”

Baz was about to respond when Simon grabbed his face with both his hands and crashed their lips together full force.

For a moment time stopped, Baz couldn’t breathe and was unable to move. 

A second later he started to get his feeling back. He felt the warmth of Snow’s lips on his, his hands in his hair. 

Another second later he had his right hand on Snow’s cheek and left one around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. 

The kiss lasted no more than half a minute, to Baz’s disappointment. 

“What the fuck was that about?” Baz asked when he was able to talk again.

“The truth.”


End file.
